


Beacon

by wolfgirl232



Series: Rose Needle, Jade Thread [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bloodplay, F/F, Troll Anatomy, hints of bondage, human/troll romance, rainbowdrinker!kanaya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgirl232/pseuds/wolfgirl232
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Kanaya wake up and decide not to get out of bed just yet.</p><p>First in a series of rosemary one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beacon

Rose hums softly as Kanaya stirs in her sleep, her glow throwing her shadow into relief against the fabric draped about the room. While the rest of the meteor is boxed within slate grey walls, Kanaya had insisted on hanging bright sarongs from the walls of their shared bedroom, filling the space with familiar dayglow oranges and corals as well as verdant greens and blues, which diffused the light thrown from the paper lanterns dangling from the ceiling. When they were on, that is. Now the only luminescence comes from her matesprit beside her, the radiance emanating from somewhere just beneath the flawless alabaster of her skin. Rose had to admit that something about Kanaya’s rainbow drinker status warmed her blood, made her breath falter a little at even the thought of her immaculate fangs held at her throat... She cuts off that train of thought before waking up Kanaya became a requirement. Instead, she settles for stroking the shoulder of her sleeping lover, her fingertips caressing the deity beside her, the only one she would ever kneel to.

She liked to think that it was the thought of Kanaya that had dragged her back from the violet tentacles that even now sought to drive away the ghostly luminescence. But Rose was safe within Kanaya’s light—it cast away the Horrorterrors that had tried to claim her in her lonely nights. Her mind was no longer stifled with the crushing weight of Their vast knowledge, as They had attempted to weave Their way into the cracks in her gray matter. No more. No longer would she feel pulled to Their darkness. Kanaya was her anchor, both to life and to light, and she had no intention of looking back. Her heart had been claimed.

Focusing her eyes to a greater distance, Rose peers over the curve of Kanaya’s other arm to examine the clock on their bedside table, readily readable in the unearthly glow. Six thirty a.m. She imagines she can see the light from the sun coming in from some imaginary window to mix with Kanaya’s own, diluting her silvery phosphorescence with gold. Perhaps someday they would be able to slink off to some planet no one had bothered to notice, and they could live for themselves and the light of something constant, some new sun. Maybe after they had saved the universe. Or before, if they failed. Maybe the Horrorterrors or whatever powers-may-be would let them be somewhere quiet when they died. Rose knew by default of course, that wherever they were sent, they would go together.

Kanaya murmurs through parted lips as she shifts again, turning onto her side to face the Seer. Her eyes drift open slowly, her pupils retracting, adjusting to the light, as they find Rose. A delicate smile graces her lips as she heaves a sigh of contentment, snuggling closer to Rose beneath the sheets.

“Good morning my love,” Kanaya breathes into Rose’s neck, punctuating the end of her sentence with a slide of lips over collarbone. “It is morning, isn’t it?”

A soft sound somewhere between a sigh and a laugh escapes Rose. “Yes. Morning. Still quite early though. I doubt many others will be awake. And Karkat’s meeting isn’t for hours.” She begins to trace circles on Kanaya’s back, drawing spirograph patterns on the radiant canvas.

“Are you alright? You appear as if distracted,” Kanaya asks, her palm cupping Rose’s cheek.

“Only early-morning existentialism, darling. It, too, shall pass.”

Abruptly, Kanaya tangles her fingers into Rose’s hair and pulls her face down to meet her own. The kiss is delicate at first, but soon morphs into something stronger, as the Sylph pulls at Rose’s bottom lip with her teeth, moaning softly. Rose knows the sound was an attempt to weaken her, to have her melt while Kanaya takes the upper hand. But Rose will not go down without a fight. She curls the tip of her tongue around one of the troll’s fangs, stroking upward toward her palette. Meanwhile the hand that had been constructing looping geometry slips stealthily down to Kanaya’s hip, and, using it as leverage, Rose pulls their bodies flush together—Kanaya’s cool to Rose’s warmth. Kanaya gasps, but this time the sound is no contrivance, and Rose feels the girl weaken under her ministrations. “Well played darling,” Kanaya growls, her legs beginning to entwine themselves with Rose’s. The Seer smirks against her lips as they continue to grapple, their languid awakening slipping away on a wave of body heat and pheromones.

All it took was a moment. Rose had dropped her guard momentarily, allowing herself to enjoy her victory and Kanaya’s smooth flesh. Breathing in, she worships Kanaya’s jaw with her mouth, conforming to its angled contours. That same breath comes rushing out of her as she is deftly flipped onto her back, strong, unyielding hands coming down as vices on her forearms. She stares up at Kanaya, whose eyes glint fiercely in her own light. She tsks as her head dips to imitate Rose’s actions, her jade tongue exploring the length of Rose’s jaw and neck. “I expected more from you, honestly,” Kanaya teases her as she runs the edge of one of her elongated canines over the girl’s jugular. Rose shivers, delight and adrenaline together overwhelming her limbic system.

“Must I tie you down or will you behave?” Kanaya purrs into Rose’s ear, her tongue flicking into its shell momentarily.

“I assure you I am more of a rebel than Kanak’kshner could ever hope to be. I advise you to take sufficient precautions to subdue me.” Rose smirks again, and for that, Kanaya’s wrath glints once more in her eyes.

“So you did manage to complete the history text I left you. I’m impressed. It was rather verbose. Nevertheless...” Kanaya bites down then on Rose’s shoulder, causing her to cry out in not-quite-pain. “...I assure you that remaining still is in your best interest.” Rose whimpers softly in agreement, and one of Kanaya’s hands lifts from her wrist. Rose feels the blood begin to revive her fingers, but the sensation is short-lived. Kanaya’s claws trace gently over the inside of Rose’s thigh, causing a surge of blood to flow downwards. She can feel herself begin to leak moisture onto the bed sheets, her internal body temperature skyrocketing. Her head lolls backwards as the Sylph’s lips close around the nipple of her left breast, her flesh stiffening immediately. Kayana pulls the delicate skin between her flat forward teeth, eliciting a loud moan from Rose. Her back arches off the mattress as Kanaya switches to the right one, massaging the region with rough, circular rotations of her tongue.

It is only then that Rose feels Kanaya relax, her shoulders falling from their tense severity. A slick, soft membrane touches her thigh, and she knows that Kanaya has let her bulge unsheathe. She shivers as it begins to stroke her thigh gently, contrasting oddly with the violence of the troll’s mouth. Kanaya raises her head from Rose’s chest, staring down at the girl as she lies pinned underneath her.

Slowly, their eyes locked, Kanaya’s fingertips brush between Rose’s legs, dipping into the moisture spilling from her. Rose gasps as her eyes widen fractionally, and Kanaya does her best imitation of Rose’s signature smirk. “Oh how I love to watch you writhe as I touch you. To know that you are helpless beneath my fingers.” Rose could only raise her chin in agreement, her lips parted and eyes pleading. Slowly, deliberately, Kanaya traces a circle around her opening, smiling cruelly as Rose flexes her internal muscles, beckoning. “Patience...” murmurs Kanaya, her eyes half closing in mockery. Her condescension only makes Rose burn hotter, as she fights the urge to scream: _fuck me Kanaya, bury yourself in me, now please I need it..._ Even in her head her demands fade to pleading at she stares up at the sadistic Sylph. It may be torture, but Rose is addicted, and Kanaya knows it.

The inevitable cannot be held off though, because for all of Rose’s lack of patience, Kanaya is heated, too. The tip of her bulge moves to gently circle Rose’s clit as Kanaya’s fingers slip into her. Rose feels as they curl precisely into the memorized curve, the one that hits Rose _oh god right there._ It is all Rose can to do remain still as Kanaya’s hand takes up its relentless rhythm, caressing again and again the center of her, the place that makes her world spin.

It is not long however until Kanaya withdraws her fingers from Rose, leaving Rose mewling with want. Her bulge remains, stroking the tender flesh of her sex as Kanaya slowly licks her fingers clean, her eyes still locked on Rose’s lilac-stained ones.

When she is done, Rose moves to kneel on the bed, knees apart, her thighs nearly touching Kanaya’s. She, too shifts her weight onto her knees, and wraps Rose in her arms, the atmosphere in the room shifting again. Their lips find each other again, but this time it is not a battle. They dance together, lips sliding past each other fluidly. Kanaya touches the inside of Rose’s thigh, and her stance shifts a little wider, allowing Kanaya easy access. Her bulge snakes up toward the Seer’s radiating warmth, and strokes once, slowly, the length of her sex. Their fingers interlock as she pushes her way inside, as heat meets light, their lips opened against each other, breathing haltingly as they once again reorient themselves. At Rose’s slight sigh, Kanaya begins to move, her bulge taking over the job of her fingers, sliding in and out against Rose’s most sensitive locations. Rose swears softly, and Kanaya’s mouth latches onto her neck, sucking her blood to just beneath the surface of her skin. Gently, she pricks her with a single fang, and laps up the miniscule droplets that emerge, the taste of Rose’s blood blooming over her tongue.

Their hips grind into one another, never close enough, and Kanaya grasps the back of Rose’s neck with her hand, pulling her lover into her. Rose, through her breathy moans and gasps, whispers the quatrains of love poems into Kanaya’s ear, feeding her Keats and Byron and even some Alternian verse with it’s complex syllabic structure, which insights an attack from Kanaya’s lips on her own. Rose’s head falls back as Kanaya thrusts into _yes right there oh Kanaya_ and Kanaya’s lips fall onto her throat as Rose cries out, screaming her name at the ceiling like a call to arms. Kanaya comes with her, stilling as her bulge thrashes inside of her Seer, anointing her with jade.

When both are emptied, Rose cradles Kanaya’s head on her shoulder, waiting several heartbeats before bringing her down with her to lay on her chest. Slowly, Kanaya slips out of Rose, her bulge sheathing itself. They listen as their breathing returns slowly to a normal tempo, their fingers tracing over each other’s skin. Kanaya’s light seems almost more radiant to Rose now. Literal afterglow, she supposes. The thought brings a postcoital giggle to her lips, and Kanaya looks up at her, brow furrowed in question.

“Oh nothing, darling,” Rose says as she answers the unspoken query. “Only that you are luminous.”


End file.
